


Objection and Interruption

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Rory Williams and Amy Pond is interrupted, with awesome results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection and Interruption

“If there is anyone here present who knows why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Rory didn’t know why considering everyone they knew, practically all of Leadworth, was already present in the church but he looked back at the doors anyway expecting for some impossible reason for someone to choose that exact moment to barge in and speak. His eyes grew larger as the doors swung inward.

“You are all pris-on-ers of the Da-lek Em-pire.” The oversized pepper-pot spoke as it rolled into the chapel. “You will serve the Da-leks for all et…”

The creature’s tirade and its life were cut short by several energy bolts.

Rory looked down at his hand and resisted the urge to blow across the protruding barrels. Instead he retracted his weapon and closed his fingers. Finally, when he could, he looked up and met Amy’s eyes. He expected to see horror there or even revulsion but all he found was curiosity and questions.

She opened her mouth but for once he got the words out first. “Don’t doubt the plastic.”

She kissed him instead.


End file.
